Never Met A Girl Like You Before
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: Moving to a new neighbourhood where you know no one is never fun. But somehow, I think I'm going to like this place. And yeah, it may or may not have anything to do with my hot Blonde neighbour... So what if I get a tingly vagina when I see her? That doesn't mean anything. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF A PREVIOUS STORY!

* * *

><p>Have you ever had to move house before?<p>

I suggest you don't. Never. Don't do it. It's the biggest pain in the ass you will ever have to go through. I mean I thought College was hard but this is something else.

I guess it doesn't help when you're 'too fussy' or 'spoilt' but I can't help it if my parents raised me well. So what if they liked to buy me clothes, shoes and the odd car or two. It's not like I could say no. I mean who would?

So what if I want to live in a friendly neighborhood, with a local dog park nearby, nice neighbors, a decent sized house with a pool, a garage and supermarket within a 2-mile radius? I don't think that makes me 'fussy', I think it just makes me determined. My momma didn't raise me to not want the best in life.

It took me 5 months to find this damn house. I just can't wait to unpack all the boxes. I mean living with my parents after being at college was a total nightmare, but I think I might just move back. I'll do anything to avoid this stress.

Oh well, I guess I better start unpacking soon. Why can't I just hire someone to do all of this for me? Sugar and Mercedes said they'd come help me but that's not until tomorrow. I just want a distraction.

_Ding Dong_

Perfect.

Lucky wags her tail excitedly and runs to the door.

Hopefully it's Superwoman to come and rescue me off my feet.

It's definitely not. I push Lucky out of the way with my leg and she gets the picture. She whines and runs off to her bed. Good riddance.

"Welcome to the neighborhood! We made you some muffins as a welcome present." I hear the voice of the strangest woman I've ever met.

The woman has ginger hair and huge bambi eyes and she'd be pretty hot if she wasn't like 40. Her husband is pretty attractive I guess. He has one of those smiles that will make straight girls melt and cute curly hair. Okay, so maybe they are a pretty sweet couple.

"Thank you!" I put on my kind Santana voice on and take the muffin basket from her.

"My name is Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you. I'd invite you in for some coffee, but I haven't exactly unwrapped furniture yet. And the fact that I don't have any coffee doesn't really help."

I shake hands with both of them and they laugh at my joke.

"My name is Emma and this is my husband, Will." Emma says and Will gives a small wave. "If you need anything, let us know! We live at number 38, don't hesitate to stop by!"

"Aww, that's so kind of you! Thanks! I'll stop by after I've finished unpacking. Whenever that is." I smile.

"We will see you soon." Will says with a nod and I wave again as they leave my doorstep.

I'm not usually that nice to strangers, but I guess when I'm meeting new neighbors, I need to make a good impression.

With a clearer mind, I head towards the first cardboard box labeled 'Living Room crap'. My parents gave me most of their old stuff. One good thing about coming from a rich family is we redesign the house every year. I've managed to keep all of our old furniture, utensils, everything. It's saved me loads of money. Life is good.

I open the box to find lamps, a small table and a few vases. I get the table out first and place it in the middle of the room. The corner sofa will look great if I put it next to the table. But that's the hardest job. It's not like I'm unfit or anything. I actually have pretty great guns. I work out all the time, I'm proud of my arms.

The couch is so heavy though. I unwrap all the crap off the sofa and throw it onto the floor. That's one job done.

I hear the doorbell ring again. Damn it, I was just getting into unpacking.

It turns out to be no one interesting. Tina something. She also brought me some food, which was pretty sweet. Are all of my new neighbors this awesome?

By the time I'm ready to sleep, I've answered the door 5 times and been given all kinds of food. Good thing I've gotten the fridge working.

So I've got a table, a couch and a working fridge. I've set up the toaster, bought a few groceries and put all the boxes in the right rooms. I think that's enough for one night. I'm too tired from all my hard work to go upstairs so I grab a blanket from my car and decide to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>I can't say I'm a morning person.<p>

I never wake up in a good mood.

At least the sun is shining. I think I should unpack my clothes and reward myself by sunbathing. I think that's a super amazing idea.

It only takes me an hour and half to unpack all of my clothes into my walk-in wardrobe. I lather myself up in sun tan oil and put on my bright pink bikini. I check out the temperature of the pool once I'm outside. It's pretty cold but I'm sure it will feel nice and refreshing later. Hopefully Mercedes and Sugar join me. I better text them and force them to bring swimwear.

Just as I'm about to lie down on my brand new sun lounger, the doorbell rings.

God damn it.

Lucky runs to the door and this time I don't hold her back.

I open the door to find something I didn't expect.

Easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Blonde, womanly and a flirty smile that you can't help return. Hips and an ass that puts Beyoncé to shame. My god, she's perfect.

"Hey." The woman says and I struggle to respond. She gives me a strange look before speaking again. "I think your dog likes me"

I'm confused for a second but then I look down and Lucky is humping the shit out of this woman's leg. Someone please kill me. This is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

"Lucky!" I shout. "Go inside! Go!"

Lucky runs inside and I shut the door on her.

"I am so, _so_ sorry about that. I'm so embarrassed. She's never done that before."

The woman is staring and she doesn't respond. I'm about to question what she was staring at but when she finally gives me eye contact, I realize she was staring at my lips.

"That's okay, but seriously, '_Lucky?_'" She giggles and my heart spasms.

"Ain't nothing wrong with the name Lucky!" I defend my poor little baby.

"Ain't nothing right with it either." The woman makes fun of me.

I'm in shock so I don't have a chance to get her back.

"My name is Brittany. Welcome to 'the hood' as I like to call it." She does an eyebrow quirk and I could have sworn she was flirting with me.

"The hood? You're making it sound like we live in the ghetto or something. Everyone here seems really sweet. You should see my fridge, it's totally full." I smile.

Brittany smiles back and I feel those weird spasms again.

"Yeah, everyone here is really cool. That reminds you. My mom made you these." Brittany says as she hands me a box of cookies.

"You still live with your mom?" I say before I can even stop myself. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Oh god- I didn't mean it like that." I cover my mouth with my hand.

"It's totally cool." Brittany smiles again. "I'm a home bird. I don't want to leave home any time soon. I love my family. I mean sure I'll move out once I meet someone. But that hasn't happened so…" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and pouts a little.

"I like your bikini by the way." Brittany says all of a sudden.

Holy shit, I totally forgot that I was half naked.

"You're taking this pretty well. First my dog humps you, then I make fun of you for living at home and now I'm talking to you half naked." I joke.

"I don't mind. You have to invite me to your pool though. It's only fair." Brittany pulls a face and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Fine by me." I say trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, I better go. I'll see you around though neighbor." Brittany says.

I feel pretty sad that she's going, but I don't want to sound weird. Is that weird? Or am I just craving company?

"See you later. Thanks for the cookies by the way! Tell your mom she's a superstar." I say.

"Oh I will. I'll tell her to watch out for your dog, too." Brittany teases.

"You do that." I reply. I give a last wave and return to my house. Brittany gives that flirty smile and I close the door.

Living in this neighborhood is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I've started a new fic and I don't know how I feel about it.

If you liked it, please let me know how you felt!

If I don't get much feedback, I'll delete this in 48 hours, so please be vocal!

Follow me on Tumblr if you want to know more (same name as here)

p.s female dogs do hump! although it's not sexual, it's more of an 'i'm in charge here' behaviour. I'll explain it more if I continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so I got plenty of feedback for this fic which made me super happy!

Here's a warning of sorts. My brittana in this fic are both going to be a little arrogant. Maybe not so much arrogant… More confident if you like. Over confident is what I'd say. They love themselves but not in an 'in-your-face' way… If that makes sense.

* * *

><p>It's probably a week later that I see the sexy little blonde lady again. I say little, but really, she's taller than me. Not that it bothers me, it actually turns me on. I bet she's a freak in bed.<p>

What am I saying? Seriously, I don't even know if this chick likes women.

Lezbehonest though. There's not been very many women who have turned Santana Lopez down. It's my lesbian charm. Girls just melt at the thought of being with me. Can't say it's ever been a bad thing.

I just need to work my Lopez charm and Brittany will be crying out my name before I even know it.

But do I really want to have sex with a neighbor? Does it make things awkward? I'm more of a no-feelings-involved type of chick. I don't want a relationship. I like being a free woman. So what will become of letting Brittany ride my face? That's something to think about later, really.

"Hey."

I hear the voice of the one and only Brittany. She's wearing running gear and her legs look amazing in those skintight shorts.

I'm walking Lucky, when I run into Brittany. I smile at her, which she quickly returns and I push the button on the leash to stop Lucky from going any further. Lucky likes to get away from me when she has the chance. I have no idea why. I'm a great mommy. Maybe she just doesn't like pink.

"Hi there." I reply.

"So, you never told me your name, Santana." Brittany does that sexy little eyebrow quirk thing and I have to actually try and not make it obvious that I've noticed it.

"Should I be worried that you know my name anyway?" I joke. She giggles and I'm glad I've made her laugh.

"No, I'm just messing with you. Emma told me about you. She said you seem pretty sweet." Brittany explains.

"Well she hasn't met the true Santana yet, I'm afraid. Looks can be deceiving." I say.

Brittany laughs again and victory! She thinks I'm funny.

"What, are you related to Satan or something?" Brittany says.

"He's actually my cousin once remo- NO LUCKY BAD GIRL!" I shout, as Lucky is about to pee on Brittany's foot.

I am _this_ close to selling her. Maybe even leave her on the side of a road somewhere… Seriously, I can't even.

Why does Lucky insist on doing bad things in front of Brittany? I think I could die from embarrassment.

"What have I ever done to piss her off?" Brittany asks with a small pout. "Animals love me! I'm going to make her like me whether she likes it or not."

"That's fine with me. You can come over any time you like." I say.

Smooth Santana… fucking smooth.

"That would be awesome. Can I bring my bikini? We could totally go swimming. You have a swimming pool, right?" Brittany says.

"Sure do!" I say trying to keep it cool as the amazon breaks its fucking banks in my panties at the thought of seeing Brittany in a bikini.

"Awesome. It's a date!" Brittany winks and even though she's joking, I still get weird spasms in my stomach.

I don't want to date her do I? Just get in her pants? Am I really that shallow?

"I'll see you around. Are you free on Friday? I have a day off." I say.

"Yeah, I'm free every day until august. So yeah, lucky you." Brittany says with a hint of arrogance.

"What? You're not still in high school are you?" I panic. If she's under age and I've had all of these sexy thoughts about her… I'll never be able to live with myself.

"God no. I'm 24. I work in a school. I'm a Kindergarten teaching assistant. Schools over for the summer so I'm just enjoying myself at home. You know?" Brittany says.

"Lucky for some! I wish I could have 3 months off work." I say.

"Awww sucks to be you." Brittany smirks.

"It really does." I smile.

I could cut the tension with a knife. There's this weird little connection between us that I can feel after only knowing her for about 10 minutes. I have to admit I really like it.

"Anyway, I better go. I promised Lucky I'd take her to the dog park to make some friends." I say.

"Cause that's normal." Brittany says.

"Rude much." My nose wrinkles so hopefully Brittany knows I'm not being serious.

Brittany giggles and I feel relief. She understands my sense of humor.

"I'll see you around Santana." Brittany says.

"See ya." I wave and make my way to the dog park.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes. I think I'm falling for my neighbor. She's perfect in every way and I think she might be related to God."<p>

"Honey, please don't compare the Lord with some trashy white girl who you like just because she's hot." Mercedes says.

"You take that back!" I'm offended. She hasn't even met Brittany. "How dare you judge her before you've even met her."

"Sorry, you're ri-" Mercedes begins.

"And just so you know, I like her for her personality more than anything! She's funny and flirty and quirky and everything I want in a woman!" I say with a venomous tone.

"So you really like her then? Whatever happened to no feelings involved?" Mercedes asks.

I phone Mercedes as soon as I get home. She's like my sister from another mister. My home girl. She can help me with anything.

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before. I don't even know if she likes women! Or if she's single. Or if she would even like me." I say, panicking slightly.

"Well if she's as perfect as you say she is, I'm sure she does." Mercedes says.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask.

I'm not normally one to ask for advice with girls. But I can't even think properly when it comes to Brittany. And this is after I've had like 2 conversations with her.

"Play it cool and see how it goes." Mercedes says calmly.

"That's all you can give me? Thanks a lot!" I hang up the phone and throw it on the couch.

So maybe I'm a little short tempered. Mercedes doesn't mind. She's leant how to deal with me. She's good like that.

* * *

><p>The week drags on and soon enough it's Friday. I'm excited to see Brittany and I'm trying to keep it calm like Mercedes suggested.<p>

It's half 10 when the doorbell rings. Surely that can't be her? It's so early.

"A onesie? Really?"

Yep. Of course it would be Brittany.

"Well it is like 6 in the morning." I argue, pulling the door further back to invite her in.

"10:35 and counting." Brittany grins. I'm pretty sure I catch her glimpse at my boobs for a split second. But then again, maybe it's just wishful thinking.

"Hey, I'm allowed to sleep in on my day off, Miss I-have-3-months-off." I reply.

"Oh okay. I can go home if you want?" Brittany says.

"No! No, I'm only kidding! I've been up for like an hour. I just like my onesie." I say.

"I can tell." Brittany says.

I decide for a change of topic.

"Would you like a tour of my crib?" I offer.

"Sure would!" Brittany says excitedly. "Shall I put my stuff here?" She points to the floor of the hallway.

"Yeah, if you want." I shrug.

Brittany throws her stuff onto the floor and smiles as she waits for me to take command.

"Okay, so this is obviously the living room here on the left. Got my big TV, dvd player, fire place and corner sofa. What more could you want?" I say.

"Nothing, it's amazing." Brittany sound genuinely impressed.

"This is the kitchen. Pretty decent in size. Perfect for a single woman."

"I love the color. I've always wanted a white kitchen. It's so fierce." Brittany says.

"Here's my office. I don't use it for much. I just like the fact that I have an office." I admit. Brittany finds this amusing.

I show Brittany around all of the bedrooms and save mine for last.

"Sexy. You have good taste." Brittany smirks and I'm 98.5% sure she's flirting with me.

"Mhh Hmm. That's right." I nod my head.

"It makes me want to move from home just so I can design my own place. But I don't have the money." Brittany frowns. "How can you even afford this place anyway?"

"My dads a doctor. I got all of the old furniture from my parents house, so I didn't have to pay a penny for that. I'm pretty much paying for the bills and that's it." I say, proudly.

"Lucky for some, huh?" Brittany says. "Speaking of Lucky, where is she?"

"I left her outside. She likes it when the weather is nice. It's too cold for me right now though." I say.

"It's summer. And it's 90 degrees outside…"

"Your point is?" I ask.

"You're strange." Brittany says.

"Sure am. Don't see you complaining though." I say. Brittany wrinkles her nose and grabs my hand.

"Come on, let's go outside. Lucky doesn't know what's coming for her. I searched on google and apparently I have to show her whose boss." Brittany smiles adorably.

"Okay, I really hope this works." I say.

Surely enough, when Brittany walks outside, Lucky runs up to her and wags her tail excitedly.

"Hiya Lucky! How you doing? Wanna play ball?" Brittany says in the one and only crazy pet lady voice that all animal lovers do. Brittany grabs a tennis ball from the ground and throws it across the yard. Lucky runs to catch it and brings it back, but wont let Brittany have it. I try not to burst out laughing.

"Drop it. _Now_." Brittany says in a tone that is not to be messed with. My lady parts tingle with arousal.

Sure enough, Lucky drops it.

"How the hell did you get her to do that!?" I ask in shock.

"You have to show her who is boss. Don't ask her to do something. Tell her." Brittany says. "You try."

Brittany hands me the slobbery tennis ball. Gross.

I throw the ball across the yard anyway. Lucky runs after it and brings it to Brittany. I call her name and she comes towards me, but doesn't give me the ball.

"Drop it!" I say.

It doesn't work. She goes back to Brittany and drops the ball at her feet.

Brittany didn't even ask her to do it.

"My dog hates me." I say with a pout.

"Awww don't be like that." Brittany says and she pokes my bottom lip. "She just thinks she can get away with everything because you've never really been strict with her."

"I'm offended." I say flatly.

"No you're not. You know it's true." Brittany bites the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh. Bitch.

I just shrug my shoulders.

"When can we go swimming? I love a good swim." Brittany asks.

"You're not shy, are you?" I say.

"Nope." Brittany pops her mouth on the 'p' sound. "Come on, go get changed! I think you should wear that pink bikini I met you in."

I get butterflies as I realize what she's asking. Is she telling me she thinks I look good?

"Alright, alright already." I say. "You can use the downstairs bathroom and I'll get changed in my bedroom. I'll be down in like 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>Getting Brittany to come over for a swim has to be the best thing to <em>ever<em> happen to me in my life.

This girl is _toned_. I seriously did not expect this. I mean she has abs, some serious thigh muscles and her arms. Don't get me started on those guns.

I'm finally starting to feel the heat now.

"Do you work out?" Brittany asks.

"You have the most toned body I've ever seen in my life and you're asking me this?" I say, astonished.

"Yep. All I do is dance. You don't have the body of a dancer, but you're still super fit. Do you go to the gym or something?" Brittany says.

"You're a dancer? I thought you were a teacher." I say.

"Assistant teacher. And yeah, I've been dancing since I was 3. I do like 2 hours a day." Brittany shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"Damn, that's a crazy amount of dancing." I admit.

"Yeah, I love it. It clears my mind and makes me feel like I'm in my own little world. Like I have nothing to worry about, you know?" Brittany says dreamily.

It's strange, but hearing Brittany speaking about dance gives me all kinds of feelings. I can tell it's something she's truly passionate about. It makes me wish that I had something that made me feel strong.

"You never answered me by the way. How are you so fit?" Brittany glances up and down my body.

It's pretty obvious that she was checking me out that time. I can't tell if it's because she's into me like that, or she's just one of them girls who appreciate toned bodies.

"I go to the gym, daily, for at least an hour every day. I was a cheerleader in high school, so I guess most of my muscles are from that. My coach was a monster." I say.

"A cheerleader huh?" Brittany asks. She's biting her cheeks and trying not to smile. I think she's trying to stop herself from saying something.

"Yeah, why?" I say.

"No reason." Brittany looks at the floor and toes the edge of the kitchen tile. "Lets go swimming now."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it's mid afternoon and Brittany admits she's getting tired. I offer her a towel to dry herself off. I move two sun loungers next to each other so we can dry the natural way.<p>

"You like to tan, don't you?" Brittany states.

"Sure do." I say.

"But you're already tanned. Do you go a lot darker? Is this you looking white or something?" Brittany looks adorably confused.

"Well I am a quarter black, so yeah, I guess so." I shrug my shoulders.

"No way, really?" Brittany says, amazed by the fact.

"Yeah, most people just think I'm Spanish though, because I speak it." I say.

"That's so cool. How do you say 'Brittany is awesome' in Spanish?" Brittany asks.

"Brittany es impresionante."

"Wow, so cool. You need to teach me Spanish. I've always wanted to learn a language." Brittany says.

"Learning a language takes a long time. Especially for adults. It can take forever." I warn.

If anything, Brittany smiles. She drags her fingers up my arm and is quiet for a moment.

"Well we've got forever, haven't we?" Brittany looks a little bashful and it's strange considering I always see her so confident.

"That we do." I reply.

Earlier, I wasn't too sure about Brittany. But now I'm positive she likes me. I'm not dumb, I can tell when a girl wants me. The one thing I'm wondering now is how she wants me. Does she want something serious? Just a casual fling?

I guess only time will tell.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

Brittany's happy smile says everything.

* * *

><p>It's nearly 11:00 at night when Brittany says that she better go home. I'd have offered her to sleep over, but when I have work at 7:00 the next morning and she only lives across the road, it seems a little awkward to ask.<p>

"I'm having a party next Saturday with all of my high school and college friends. You wanna come?" I ask.

"Will there be alcohol?" Brittany says with a flirty smile. Her eyes glance down to my lips and I pretend I've not noticed.

"Of course. It isn't a party without alcohol, am I right?" I say.

"Totally." Brittany agrees looking down at my lips for the last time of the night. "I can't wait. I like you."

"I like you too." I admit. I feel thousands of butterflies explode in my stomach as I tell her this.

"I'm glad. I've needed someone like you as a neighbor. All of our neighbors are so boring. Nice and everything… but boring. They all have families to care for." Brittany says.

"I'm glad I have a neighbor as awesome as you, too. I don't know what I'd do if I had a total asshole of a neighbor. I'd probably scratch their car or egg their house or something." I joke.

"I guess I better be a good girl then." Brittany winks and laughs at herself. What a dork.

"Yeah, I guess you better." I reply with a fake eye roll.

"I'll see you around then, Santana." Brittany says.

"See you around." I smile. Brittany catches a glance at my boobs and bites her bottom lip. I've caught her this time. Thankfully she didn't notice.

It might be goodbye for now, but one thing is for certain. A flirty Brittany and I are going to get drunk next weekend and I can just tell it's going to be interesting.


End file.
